


Conexão

by PaulinhaAlmeida



Series: November Hinny 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hinny, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida
Summary: Harry e Ginny tinham certeza de seus sentimentos um pelo outro, não havia dúvidas de que queriam ficar juntos, mas as coisas não são assim tão simples quando algumas razões vão além do sentimento que os unem e os levam para lugares diferentes.x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xPersonagens da JK RowlingNão autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: November Hinny 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164860





	Conexão

Ginny estava sentada de frente para o portão de embarque, passaporte nas mãos e a mochila repousando no banco ao seu lado enquanto aguardava o voo ser chamado. Seu destino estava longe de ser inusitado e, apesar de ter pisado naquela cidade pela primeira vez apenas um ano e meio atrás, ela poderia dizer que já conhecia muito bem o portão de embarque, o avião e as sete horas e meia de vôo, pois essa era a sexta vez que fazia o percurso desde então.

Na primeira vez que esteve sentada naquele mesmo lugar, Ginny mal conseguia conter a ansiedade. A expectativa de conhecer um novo destino estava presente, é claro, mas era a saudade de quem a esperava do outro lado do caminho que a fazia olhar impaciente para o painel de embarque. Isso tinha acontecido apenas duas semanas depois de Harry aceitar a proposta de emprego e se mudar, mas ainda assim ela se lembrava perfeitamente da sensação de parecer que não o via há anos.

Passaram a semana toda grudados, se dividindo entre a cama, o sofá e os diversos passeios pela cidade, que ele deixou para desvendar na companhia dela. Harry estava tão feliz com as novas oportunidades, tão orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter finalmente conseguido o que desejava desde sempre e tão disposto a compartilhar com ela essa nova fase da melhor forma que a distância permitisse, que Ginny voltou para casa plenamente confiante de que nada mudaria entre eles.

_“Vamos fazer funcionar!”_ , ele afirmou com tanta segurança que não havia sequer um fragmento de dúvida restante dentro dela quando entrou no avião de volta para Londres.

Desde então Ginny já tinha feito a mesma viagem quatro vezes mais, cinco se contar a que estava prestes a embarcar, mas Harry ainda não tinha tido o tempo necessário para ser ele a cruzar o oceano, embora tenha prometido que o faria também sempre que a oportunidade surgisse.

Ginny ainda sentia aquela mesma sensação de que não o via há muito mais tempo que os dois meses que de fato a separava do último abraço que trocaram, mas diferentemente do início dessa fase, a certeza de que fariam dar certo ia aos poucos se esvaindo com o passar do tempo. Ela, que sempre afirmou e acreditou que existem milhões de maneiras de se estar presente além de de fato estar fisicamente no mesmo ambiente, foi vendo a conexão que tinham se tornar mais e mais fraca à medida que a troca de mensagens ficava menos frequente, as ligações davam lugar ao cansaço e ambos preferiam ir dormir, ou ainda a cada vez que o namorado não poderia ir à Londres outra vez porque ia assumir um projeto novo muito bom para a carreira dele.

Talvez o conjunto de evidência a fizesse avaliar a situação com mais pessimismo do que normalmente faria, mas a impressão que tinha era que ele também já não mostrava mais o mesmo entusiasmo e disposição a cada nova visita, e essa era a parte que a machucava no mesmo nível que a fazia se questionar por quanto tempo mais aguentaria a situação.

_“Por que mesmo ainda estou indo visitá-lo?”_ , ela pensou pela milésima vez desde que concluiu a compra da passagem, uma semana antes.

Antes que conseguisse se afundar novamente nessa linha de raciocínio que não fazia nada além de deprimi-la e criar aquela sensação desagradável de que estava sendo idiota, o vôo foi chamado e Ginny se dirigiu resignada à fila de embarque.

Quando o avião finalmente pousou, às 19:40, ainda dentro da aeronave ela notou que estava nevando, o que não era comum para o mês de novembro. Ao ver os flocos de neve passando pela janela, Ginny se lembrou com precisão da terceira vez em que havia estado ali, no natal do ano anterior, quando Harry e ela usaram a desculpa de estar nevando para passar quase o tempo todo no sofá, enrolados um no outro embaixo de um cobertor confortável, chocolate quente com marshmallow ao alcance das mãos e filmes bobos como companhia. Na época ele tinha dito que aquele estava sendo um dos melhores natais de sua vida e ela amou ouvir aquilo.

Pareciam tão completos naquela lembrança que Ginny se pegou outra vez deprimida pensando em onde é que começaram a se perder. E caso não tivessem se perdido ainda, como é que poderiam reverter a situação.

Quando o agente da imigração pousou seu passaporte novamente sobre o balcão que os separava e falou o característico bem vinda a Nova York, com a voz mais monótona possível, pela primeira vez a empolgação, até então sentimento dominante em todas as vezes anteriores que ela esteve naquela situação, dividia espaço com a apreensão do que aquela viagem faria com seu relacionamento.

Ginny e Harry haviam se conhecido por acaso, na comemoração do aniversário da nova namorada de seu irmão Ronald, de quem ele era melhor amigo. A química foi imediata, daquelas tão envolventes que quando repararam já estavam se vendo regularmente e obedecendo a uma exclusividade que nem sabiam que tinham.

Os encontros nunca pareciam ser suficientes e as conversas aparentavam não ter fim. Numa dessas conversas, ainda nas primeiras semanas após se conhecerem, foi que Harry contou que seu sonho era construir a carreira em Nova York. Na época Ginny achou muito interessante que ele tivesse ambições que certamente o levariam tão longe, mas disse que definitivamente não era para ela, e que era muito feliz sendo professora de literatura na escola de ensino médio no bairro vizinho ao que morava.

O assunto em questão ficou esquecido por tanto tempo que quando a proposta de emprego finalmente chegou, concretizando o primeiro passo da ambição profissional do rapaz, os oito meses que tinham passado juntos deixava a situação muito mais delicada para ambos. Ainda que a notícia tenha mantido Ginny acordada uma noite inteira pensando em todos os desdobramentos ruins que a situação provavelmente traria dali para a frente, nem por um segundo ela pensou em pedir a ele que não fosse.

E foi assim que dez meses depois de trocarem o primeiro olhar, Harry e Ginny trocaram o primeiro longo abraço de despedida em frente ao portão de embarque antes de ele se virar e caminhar e direção ao seu sonho. A situação seria menos complicada se nenhum dos dois tivesse se apaixonado, mas aquele não era o caso e ele embarcou tão triste quanto ela se sentia enquanto dirigia de volta para casa.

A cumplicidade adquirida nesse tempo todo e as idas e vindas entre Inglaterra e Estados Unidos fizeram os sentimentos que compartilhavam cada vez mais fortes, o que poderia ser considerado um ótimo sinal quando duas pessoas decidem ficar juntas, mas que no caso deles só significa mais uma questão para a crescente pilha de incertezas sobre aonde aquela situação os levaria.

Ginny aguardou impaciente sua mala aparecer na esteira e assim que a recuperou atravessou as portas automáticas do desembarque com passos apressados. Seu olhar ansioso varreu por entre os grupos de pessoas à sua volta com expectativa, até se cruzar com os olhos verdes que buscava, emoldurados por óculos redondos e sorrindo enquanto caminhava ao seu encontro.

Se por um lado o tempo e a distância haviam gradualmente diminuindo a frequência com que se comunicavam e a empolgação com que aproveitavam os momentos em que finalmente estavam juntos, por outro Harry a abraçava com mais alívio a cada nova visita, como se não quisesse mais soltá-la, como se enfim tudo estivesse no lugar certo. Mesmo com uma onda pessimista encobrindo seu julgamento, Ginny não deixou de reparar em mais essa mudança entre eles, e embora ela gostasse da sensação gostosa que esses reencontros no aeroporto lhe causavam, era impossível não se perguntar o que eles significavam num contexto mais profundo.

Os dois se afundaram nos braços um do outro e deixaram todos os questionamentos de lado para que seus sentidos pudessem enfim aproveitar plenamente a presença que tanto queriam por perto. Num movimento quase automático, Harry prendeu o rosto dela entre as mãos e a beijou algumas vezes, depois pegou a mala que ela carregava e passou o braço sobre seu ombro para caminharem abraçados até o estacionamento. 

Nenhum dos dois falou muito durante o percurso até o pequeno apartamento onde Harry morava, então Ginny aproveitou o silêncio para deitar a cabeça no ombro do namorado e contemplar a paisagem melancólica que a neve havia deixado.

Harry não havia conseguido uma folga para o dia seguinte à sua chegada, então Ginny acordou sozinha na sexta feira e não se apressou em sair da cama, onde o cheiro dele estava por todos os lados nos lençóis e principalmente na camiseta do pijama jogada de qualquer jeito do lado dela. A intimidade que tinham a permitia se sentir perfeitamente confortável na casa dele, então ela passou um dia preguiçoso no sofá, assistindo ao mal gosto da TV americana e comendo algumas fatias do cheesecake que ele sabia que ela adorava e por isso deixou na geladeira no dia anterior.

Uma noite de sexo, banho compartilhado e conchinha não era o suficiente para apagar todas as questões rondando a cabeça de Ginny, principalmente quando o carinho tinha sido tão explícito e as palavras tão ausentes, mas ela sem dúvida se sentia muito melhor a respeito de tudo do que há dois dias. Assim, quando ouviu o barulho da chave na porta indicando que Harry estava de volta, ela se virou no sofá para recebê-lo com um sorriso e empolgação que ele visivelmente não apresentava em sua expressão quase carrancuda.

A expressão cansada do recém chegado acompanhada do sorriso que ele falhou ao tentar expressar não era a mais convidativa possível, mas Ginny fez o convite mesmo assim:

—Eu estava pensando se você quer sair para comer alguma coisa.

Harry deixou a chave sobre a mesa, pendurou o casaco no encosto da cadeira e caminhou com o cenho franzido até o sofá onde ela estava. Em pé ao lado do sofá, ele se inclinou e a beijou rapidamente antes de finalmente responder com a negativa que ela já esperava depois de toda a demora em se manifestar.

—Desculpa Bae, mas eu não estou muito no clima para sair hoje. Não podemos pedir alguma coisa e comer aqui mesmo, só nós dois confortáveis no sofá?

—Podemos, claro.

Ginny adorava quando ele a chamava assim, mas tinha consciência de que nem isso havia sido suficiente para fazê-la disfarçar completamente o desapontamento da resposta, então tentou sorrir reconfortante para ele.

—Pode escolher o cardápio, vou tomar um banho e já me junto a você para fazermos o pedido.

—Tudo bem.

Ao invés de se retirar para o banheiro, Harry sentou-se no sofá e a puxou para um daqueles abraços cheios de significado que ela não entendia completamente.

—Eu sei que seu dia foi meio chato aqui sozinha, mas temos o final de semana e toda a semana que vem, prometo que vamos aproveitar bastante. Eu também estou com saudade de fazer coisas diferentes com você, até pensei em passarmos uns dois ou três dias em alguma cidade menor longe de Nova York, o que acha? Eu queria sair um pouco dessa loucura, e agora tenho a companhia perfeita bem aqui. - Ele completou o convite com um beijo demorado no rosto dela.

—Tenho certeza de que seria ótimo. Vai tomar banho e falamos sobre isso durante o jantar.

Passaram uma noite muito parecida com a anterior e praticamente tudo o que conversaram era sobre o que fariam nos dias em que Ginny estaria na cidade. Quando ela perguntou a respeito do trabalho ele se limitou a uma resposta positiva e monossilábica que desencorajou maiores questionamentos. Não demoraram a ir para a cama naquela noite, onde Harry caiu no sono quase imediatamente.

Quando acordaram já no fim da manhã de sábado, a iminência de uma semana inteira de férias deixou o clima mais leve e trouxe a motivação que Harry precisava para aproveitar a companhia da sua hóspede. Não restava muito de Nova York para que Ginny visitasse, então eles decidiram fazer pequenas expedições de trem que os levaria a bairros mais distantes do centro, de onde eles poderiam voltar no mesmo dia à tarde.

Tal como haviam decidido juntos, na segunda-feira de manhã os dois dirigiram por duas horas até a pequena cidade de Cold Spring, onde passaram quatro dias aproveitando o clima de descanso e relaxamento que o lago e a arquitetura pitoresca forneciam. Na quinta-feira a tarde, durante a viagem silenciosa de volta para a casa dele, Ginny pensou que naqueles dias longe de tudo os dois se pareciam mais com o que eles eram em Londres, mas contrariando expectativas, isso lhe trouxe um nó na garganta ao invés do sorriso que gostaria.

A verdade é que Ginny adorava a relação leve e descomplicada que tinham no lugar onde se conheceram, as horas que passavam juntos sem aquela tensão da expectativa em saber qual dos dois seria o primeiro a desistir de estar com alguém que mora a um oceano de distância e o pesar de todas as possibilidades do que poderia ter sido se Harry ainda morasse lá. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que o amava e não se sentia menos amada por ele, mas sabia que manter essa situação, que aparentemente não tinha tempo determinado para acabar, era igualmente difícil para ambos.

Somando à distância, as pequenas mudanças de comportamento que o tempo trouxe deixava a situação praticamente impossível.

Ginny nunca tinha iniciado a conversa por mensagem ou ligação porque acreditava que a relação deles merecia mais do que isso em se tratando de um assunto delicado, mas o que ela menos queria na vida era entrar em um avião de volta para casa ainda carregando todas as mesmas questões que tinha quando chegou, e já tinha feito isso vezes demais.

Com a decisão de não mais adiar o que sabia ser necessário, ela chegou em casa e usou a desculpa de que queria tomar banho para ficar um tempo sozinha e se preparar psicologicamente para o que quer que fosse acontecer dali a pouco. Quando retornou à sala, o namorado estava estava ouvindo música e despreocupado no sofá.

Ginny observou seu rosto por minutos antes de anunciar sua chegada, ele era inegavelmente bonito.

—Oi stalker. - Harry brincou quando notou que a namorada o encarava da porta.

Ginny caminhou até ele e sentou-se no espaço que ele abriu para ela, ao lado do seu peito.

—Eu queria conversar.

Algo na expressão de Ginny o alertou de que aquela não seria uma conversa fácil, e Harry poderia apostar que o assunto de que tratariam era o mesmo que ele também tanto remoía em seus dias quase solitários demais quando ela não estava ali, ela só estava dando o primeiro passo e tendo a coragem necessária para abordá-lo. Embora ele não se sentisse nem um pouco preparado para aquele momento, concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se também, de modo que estavam então de frente um para o outro.

—O que está acontecendo ultimamente, Harry? - Ginny decidiu começar pelo óbvio antes de entrarem em assuntos mais profundos.

—Como assim?

—Não conversamos mais com tanta frequência, você não fala mais sobre o que faz e como as coisas estão no trabalho. Quero dizer, eu nunca achei que devemos por obrigação conversar o tempo todo e saber tudo da vida um do outro, mas na nossa situação isso é tudo que podemos ter um do outro na maior parte do tempo, então o que nos resta se não mantemos isso?

—Ah Gin, as coisas são um pouco difíceis de explicar…

Ginny nunca havia sido uma pessoa de meias palavras, então decidiu eliminar logo a possibilidade que ela não acreditava ser a real causa daquele problema:

—Tem outra pessoa?

—Não! Não, eu prometo que não é nada nem parecido com isso. - Ele franziu o cenho e negou imediatamente, como se a ideia fosse absurda. - É só que…

Ela conseguia ver sua hesitação em dizer o que quer que fosse, então colocou uma perna para cima do sofá, se acomodou de lado no encosto para olhá-lo de frente e aguardou. Harry respirou fundo, se encostou e deitou a cabeça na almofada atrás de si de modo a encarar o teto.

—Não sei se estou me acostumando com como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

—Como as coisas funcionam por aqui?

—Eu tenho uma carga absurda de trabalho que me faz ficar no escritório até mais tarde todos os dias. Todas essas horas extras são tão normalizadas que ninguém questiona, sem contar que você quiser a possibilidade de talvez um dia crescer dentro da empresa elas são praticamente uma obrigação. Estou sempre pensando no trabalho, cansado o tempo todo e isso não é como eu estava acostumado a me sentir.

Ele ainda não parecia ter terminado, então Ginny não falou nada.

—Na quinta e na sexta eu saí no meu horário normal porque você estaria aqui, mas mesmo eu sabendo que não tinha nada de errado nisso, eu comecei a me sentir mal em exercer os meus direitos, entende? E por essa semana de férias eu já sei que não vou cruzar a porta de casa antes das nove da noite nenhum dia pelos próximos quinze dias. - Ele respirou com resignação antes de continuar. - Eu andei sondando ao redor com alguns vizinhos, em conversas por acaso, e aparentemente isso não é uma cultura da empresa onde eu trabalho, isso parece ser normal em todo lugar nesse país.

Ela hesitou antes de dar qualquer opinião, porque a verdade era que queria tanto que ele estivesse de volta em Londres que certamente seria tendenciosa em qualquer frase que dissesse.

—E você acha que todo esse desgaste vale a pena pelo seu emprego ou pela cidade?

—Não é que eu ache que esse desgaste vale a pena, é que eu sonhei tanto com isso aqui, esperei tanto por esse momento e criei tantas expectativas. - Ele apontou casualmente em volta, depois depois os braços caírem de volta no sofá e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Eu imaginava que eu sairia do trabalho às cinco, conheceria todos os cafés da cidade, correria no Central Park e finalmente me encontraria aqui em Nova York, mas no fim não tenho tempo para nada e continuo perdido. Eu me pergunto o tempo todo se é só falta de hábito ou se minhas expectativas eram irreais demais.

—Já tem um ano e meio, Harry, você não acha que já deveria ter se acostumado se isso fosse pra você?

—Não sei.

—E esse estilo de vida que você acabou de descrever é realmente ao que você quer se acostumar? - Ele continuou encarando o teto e não respondeu nada. - Você saía do trabalho às cinco, conhecia todos os cafés de Londres e corria no Hyde Park o tempo todo, mas se eu entendi direito você não se encontrava lá.

—Eu sempre achei que fosse me sentir melhor em outro lugar.

—Mas se enganou?

—Talvez sim.

—E por que prolongar isso então? Por que Londres é um lugar tão ruim assim a ponto de deixar para trás todas as coisas boas que você tinha, que você ainda tem lá?

Ginny estava tentando a todo custo manter a conversa num campo neutro e não se colocar diretamente como uma questão a ser considerada, mas não era tão fácil na prática.

—Londres não é um lugar tão ruim assim, o problema não é esse.

—Então eu realmente não entendo, Harry.

O suspiro sem emoção que ele deu antes de falar não foi o suficiente para que ela antecipasse o impacto de sua resposta:

—Gin, meus pais morreram em Londres quando eu era criança, eu fui criado em Londres por tios que claramente não gostavam de mim e apenas toleravam a minha presença, quando muito. Tudo de mais difícil que eu já tive que enfrentar nessa vida aconteceu naquele lugar, você entende o quanto era importante pra mim sair dali?

Ginny estava preparada para ouvir qualquer coisa sobre orgulho e a dificuldade em admitir que estava errado, então essa resposta ao mesmo tempo tão íntima e triste a deixou sem palavras e um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles.

—Você já saiu de lá e aparentemente não está sendo como você imaginou, não foi suficiente?

—Para falar a verdade não sei como eu me sentiria em voltar, até agora não consegui nem me convencer a ir passar a semana. Não consigo entender ainda se realmente não quero mais pisar na Inglaterra ou se tenho medo de que uma vez estando lá eu não consiga mais voltar pra cá.

—Londres não te deu nada que valesse a pena?

Ele virou a cabeça e a encarou pela primeira vez desde que começaram aquela conversa.

—Londres me deu a melhor coisa que eu tenho nesse momento.

Ginny sabia que ele estava se referindo a ela, mas mais uma vez era o tipo de frase que se encaixaria perfeitamente em qualquer outro contexto dentro de um relacionamento, mas só deixava o deles mais difícil. Ela não estava ali para questionar a veracidade ou intensidade dos sentimentos dele e nem sentia essa necessidade, Harry foi sempre muito bom em fazê-la se sentir amada e eles não estariam sentados ali naquele momento se fosse diferente. No entanto ela respeitava demais tudo o que o namorado havia confessado e também não estava ali para dizer a ele como lidar com questões pessoais sobre as quais ela só conheceria a teoria.

Vinda de uma família de seis irmãos e tendo os pais ainda vivos e cheios de saúde, Ginny tinha crescido em um lar onde não faltaram brigas entre as crianças e o dinheiro muitas vezes não era suficiente para tudo o que queriam, mas amor foi o que ela mais teve de todos os lados. Ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta coisas que até então eram apenas suposições construídas em longas conversas e pequenos detalhes observados, a fez entender que o que ela julgava confuso para ela, para ele deveria ser quase um martírio.

Infelizmente, essa mesma questão lhe mostrava que a possibilidade de voltarem a ter a mesma vida que tinham antes, a apenas duas estações de metrô de distancia um do outro, não era algo ao alcance de suas decisões e influência. Ela poderia e talvez estivesse disposta a brigar contra um emprego dos sonhos, contra uma cidade maravilhosa e contra o suposto orgulho bobo que ela achava ser a causa da relutância dele, e para qualquer um desses motivos ela lhe mostraria todos os argumentos por quê ele deveria escolher o lado certo do oceano e ficar perto dela. No entanto, não tinha como comprar tal briga com questões tão profundas sem machucá-lo, e ela nunca faria isso intencionalmente. As questões de Harry diziam respeito apenas às suas dores e era algo que ele deveria resolver sozinho um dia, quando e se estivesse disposto e preparado.

Ginny também nunca iria além do limite dos próprios sentimentos, pois exercia consigo mesma a mesma responsabilidade emocional que tinha para com os outros, e a razão lhe mostrava que se quisesse sair disso tudo levando apenas memórias boas de tudo o que viveram juntos, tinha chegado a hora de parar. Doeu nela perceber que havia chegado o momento que mais temia desde que o namorado se mudou, aquele momento em que a realidade mostra que não é mais possível se encaixar na vida do outro sem se machucar de alguma forma.

Foi a vez dela se virar e encarar o teto, porque não queria ver a expressão dele quando ouvisse sua próxima frase:

—Essa é a última vez que eu venho, Harry.

Ginny não se virou para olhá-lo, mas sentiu quando ele voltou a olhar para cima e ouviu sua respiração entrecortada. Depois de longos dois minutos, ele finalmente se manifestou.

—Eu amo você, Bae. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

—Eu sei e eu te amo também. Você pensa em como nosso relacionamento seria depois desses dois anos juntos caso você ainda estivesse lá?

—O tempo todo.

—Você acha que já estaríamos morando juntos?

—Muito provavelmente sim, e eu já teria enlouquecido com a sua bagunça.

Os dois riram e Ginny notou em sua visão periférica quando ele secou uma lágrima. Isso foi suficiente para ela chorar também. Maldita lua em Peixes que os dois compartilhavam.

—Esse é o tipo de relacionamento que eu quero com você Harry, e não só te ver três vezes por ano. Eu sinto muito mesmo que você tenha passado por tudo o que passou até se sentir desse jeito hoje, e eu adoraria poder ajudar de alguma forma mas eu sei que não tem nada que eu possa fazer. - Ela se interrompeu um momento quando sua voz ficou entrecortada. - Eu sinto que se eu continuar com essas visitas vamos começar a manchar todos os momentos maravilhosos que tivemos até hoje, e se for pra amar alguém que está do outro lado do mundo eu prefiro só manter boas memórias.

Harry pousou a mão no sofá entre eles e Ginny aceitou o convite mudo para entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele.

—Me desculpa.

—Não tenho o que te desculpar, não é culpa de ninguém.

—E eu realmente estou falando sério Gin, eu amo você.

—Eu amo você também, por isso que é tão difícil.

Não disseram mais nada porque não havia mais nada a ser dito, nenhum dos dois encontrou palavras para decretar que aquele era o fim e continuaram de mãos dadas por vários minutos. Num acordo mudo entre eles, Harry e Ginny passaram o resto da noite e todo o dia seguinte como se nada tivesse acontecido, aproveitando tudo o que podiam um do outro e colecionando mais algumas lembranças.

O sábado, no entanto, trouxe a realidade escancarada e nenhum dos dois se pronunciou mais do que o suficiente para tomar café da manhã, colocar a mala dela no carro e dirigir para o aeroporto, onde o vôo que a levaria de Nova York pela última vez sairia ao meio dia. Harry dirigiu no modo automático, segurando a mão da namorada quase com força demais, enquanto Ginny olhava para as ruas passando pela janela e aproveitava o calor dos dedos dele envolvendo os seus. Novamente em um acordo mudo decidiram não prolongar o momento mais do que o necessário, então foram direto ao balcão do check-in e depois ao portão de embarque.

Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquele abraço, mas tiveram que fazê-lo para secar as lágrimas teimosas que rolaram em ambos os rostos. Depois de um beijo longo que mostrava tudo o que estavam sentindo, Ginny pegou a mochila que ele estava carregando, secou as lágrimas mais uma vez enquanto ele prendia seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijava forte nos lábios, os dois se despediram e ela voltou para casa.

Os primeiros dias de volta a Londres foram os mais difíceis para Ginny, o impulso de mandar uma mensagem vinha por vezes tão forte que em duas ou três ocasiões se pegou apagando uma mensagem já escrita no aplicativo de mensagem instantânea que usava para se comunicar com Harry.

Antes daquela última viagem a Nova York, passar em frente de lugares onde os dois gostavam de ir juntos a fazia sentir aquela nostalgia gostosa acompanhada de um plano para a próxima vez que ele estivesse em Londres, mas a única coisa que eles traziam agora era uma saudade tão forte que era impossível de ignorar. Eles costumavam morar tão perto um do outro, que o caminho que ela fazia até o trabalho era como uma expedição diária por muitas das memórias que compartilharam.

Dezembro chegou trazendo temperaturas ainda mais baixas, ruas cobertas das últimas folhas do outono, recesso escolar, natal em família e a primeira interação entre eles desde que se despediram há pouco mais de um mês. Ginny tinha passado a semana inteira se remoendo sobre o que fazer, porque nenhum dos dois tinha feito nenhuma tentativa de contato desde que decidiram não ser mais um casal, e ainda assim no dia 24 de dezembro, às 23:45 ela ainda não tinha se decidido sobre desejar feliz natal ou não.

Ginny estava sentada no sofá da casa dos seus pais, rodeada de irmãos, cunhadas e sobrinhos, a mesa posta com todas as refeições natalinas que tinham passado o dia cozinhando em família. Ela sorria e interagia quando era necessário, mas sua mente estava a quilômetros dali, presa num par de olhos verdes que ela daria muitas coisas para estar presente também.

Ninguém havia feito maiores comentários ou perguntas quando depois de retornar de viagem ela os informou que Harry estava bem, mas eles não estavam mais juntos. Ela sabia que de certa forma todos esperavam que isso acontecesse em algum momento, agora que ele estava morando tão longe. No entanto ela não nutria esperanças de que sua expressão distante passaria despercebida entre os seus.

—Já é quase meia noite, podemos comer? - Percy, um de seus irmãos, perguntou do outro lado da sala, tirando-a de mais um devaneio.

—Sim, vamos nos acomodando. - A mãe respondeu e se levantou.

Ginny puxou a barra da saia para baixo e se preparou para levantar também, mas uma mão em seu ombro a empurrou gentilmente de volta para o sofá.

—Você já está com o celular na mão há uma hora, meu bem, é só digitar a mensagem e enviar.

Ginny olhou para cima e a mãe a encarou profundamente de volta antes de continuar o caminho para a sala de jantar e deixá-la sozinha.

Talvez ela estivesse apenas esperando uma desculpa para fazer o que queria há muito tempo, pois a ideia de que talvez ele estivesse passando esse dia sozinho a estava corroendo. Assim que a mãe cruzou a porta ela deixou qualquer questionamento de lado, desbloqueou o celular e digitou com toda a pressa que sentia:

_“Feliz Natal Harry, eu espero que você esteja bem.”_

A notificação de leitura apareceu tão logo a mensagem havia sido entregue, ele também não a fez esperar por uma resposta.

_“Feliz Natal Gin.”_

Ela encarou por um tempo sua resposta tão direta que não continua nada que ela pudesse sondar como ele estava. Quando decidiu guardar o celular viu que ele estava digitando novamente, então aguardou.

_“Nada mudou.”_

Ela nem precisaria do coração ao final da frase para saber que ele estava falando de seus sentimentos e se referindo a ela, e ainda que isso não mudasse em nada a situação em que se encontravam ela aproveitou de bom grado a sensação gostosa que isso lhe causou. Mesmo sabendo que declarações na véspera de natal talvez não fosse o que eles precisassem naquele momento, respondeu da mesma forma, coração e tudo:

_“Nada mudou por aqui também.”_

Era bom saber que ele também estava pensando nela o mesmo tanto que ela pensava nele, então só por essa noite decidiu deixar de lado qualquer ressentimento pelo que não pode ser entre eles e aproveitar o sorriso leve que aquela mensagem lhe trouxe. Ginny se deu por satisfeita com aquela interação, pousou o celular sobre a mesa de centro e foi se juntar ao resto da família com aquela sensação gostosa de sentimento correspondido e a certeza de que superar Harry Potter levaria muito mais tempo do que ela imaginava.

As férias de fim de ano acabaram e a rotina voltou ao normal, levando-a de volta para um dos lugares que ela mais amava no mundo: a sala de aula. Era bom trazer um pouco de normalidade de volta à rotina, e ela recebeu o retorno do ano letivo de bom grado.

Os dias foram ficando mais longos, a temperatura estava subindo gradualmente, embora ainda estivesse longe de ser considerada quente, e entre aulas, lembranças, fotos incansavelmente olhadas pelo celular e uma saudade que parecia não diminuir nunca, o mês de março chegou e Ginny deu as boas vindas à primavera.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, aquela sempre tinha sido sua estação preferida, talvez por ser o período em que a paisagem ganhava novamente a vida que o inverno impedia de aparecer e a temperatura se tornava o que ela considerava perfeita: nem desconfortavelmente frio, nem insuportavelmente calor. Aquele mês havia sido também quando, dois anos atrás, os dois haviam viajado juntos pela primeira vez.

Ginny estava verdadeiramente tentando não se prender a esse tipo de memória e pensar menos nele, mas ou não tinha força interior o suficiente ou estava tentando errado, porque suas tentativas apenas se acumulavam em uma sucessão de falhas. Nessa viagem em específico, quando estavam juntos há cerca de seis meses, haviam sido tão felizes explorando as ruas floridas de Florença. Como conseguiria não se lembrar daqueles dias cheios de borboletas no estômago, risadas e gelatos?

Voltaram para casa tão felizes e completos, com aquela certeza gostosa de que estavam fazendo todas as escolhas certas. A ruiva ainda se lembrava do tamanho do sorriso em seu rosto quando eles se despediram em frente à sua casa e Harry foi para a dele, depois de sete dias grudados um no outro vinte e quatro horas por dia. Dois meses depois, no entanto, ele recebeu uma proposta de emprego nos Estados Unidos, infelizmente ela não conseguia não pensar nisso também.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, numa tarde chuvosa de sábado, Ginny estava sentada na sala de seu apartamento com o computador no colo, uma música baixa tocando ao fundo enquanto ela revisava a prova final que aplicaria para suas três turmas daquele ano letivo, quando o celular ao seu lado anunciou o recebimento de uma mensagem e fez seu coração falhar uma batida quando viu o nome do remetente.

_“Eu penso em você todos os dias, mas hoje estou particularmente com saudades.”_

Ela releu a mensagem várias vezes, apreciando o frio gostoso na barriga e o coração acelerado, saboreando cada uma daquelas palavras e abrindo todas as portas mentais para a avalanche de lembranças e sentimentos misturados. Depois de ponderar, decidiu responder com a mesma sinceridade que ele usou:

_“Eu sinto saudades o tempo todo, nada mudou por aqui.”_

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada depois daquilo, mas mesmo assim Ginny precisou deixar o trabalho para o dia seguinte porque sua concentração tinha se esvaído completamente e ela sabia que seria inútil continuar tentando.

A semana de provas, que marcava o fim do período letivo, terminou deixando uma pilha de papel que Ginny levou alguns dias para corrigir. Quando finalizou as correções, conferiu as notas e entregou o trabalho concluído para a direção do colégio o mês de junho já havia iniciado. Depois do almoço de fim de ano letivo com seus colegas de trabalho ela se despediu e foi para casa aproveitar as férias de verão.

Em seu primeiro final de semana de férias Ginny estava em casa no sábado de manhã, deitada no sofá com um short e uma camiseta velha que usava como pijama, relendo Crime e Castigo pela milionésima vez e amando cada parte como se fosse inédita, quando a campainha tocou. Quando olhou no relógio antes de se levantar e viu que eram 11:47, ela franziu o cenho porque já era muito tarde para o correio passar e não estava esperando ninguém.

Deixou o livro de lado, se levantou e abriu a porta sem conferir pelo olho mágico quem estava do outro lado. Felizmente ela tinha o batente para se apoiar, mas seu queixo não teve a mesma sorte e caiu em surpresa quando viu quem estava ali.

—Oi. - Harry falou, encarando-a com um misto de expectativa, alívio e saudade que ela tinha certeza também estava visível em seu rosto.

—Mas… o que você está fazendo aqui? - Ao contrário do que a frase talvez implique, não havia uma gota de grosseria em sua pergunta, apenas pura e completa confusão.

—Eu andei trabalhando em algumas questões pessoais desde que você foi me visitar, e percebi algumas coisas.

—Trabalhando como?

—Terapia. - Harry ergueu os ombros, e ela se sentiu idiota por ter perguntando, já que parecia óbvio. - Acho que demorei demais para começar, na verdade.

—Certo, e como você tem se saído?

—Muito bem, eu acho, ainda tenho um longo caminho a percorrer mas já entendi muitas coisas.

—Coisas boas?

Ele ergueu os ombros novamente antes de responder e coçou a cabeça buscando as palavras. Ginny não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu rosto e estava muito relutante em piscar, porque não queria que ele desaparecesse tão repentinamente quanto havia aparecido.

—Talvez, eu acho. Eu percebi que não é o lugar onde eu estou que vai fazer os meus fantasmas desaparecerem, porque eles estão dentro de mim.

O coração dela deu uma pequena cambalhota.

—Isso parece promissor. - Tentou soar casual ao dizer.

—Percebi, na verdade me conformei parece mais correto aqui, que eu não era feliz em Nova York, e que provavelmente nunca seria.

Outra cambalhota e o frio na barriga a aumentou.

—E que por coisas que provavelmente teriam acontecido em qualquer lugar do mundo eu estava negligenciando tudo de bom que Londres me deu e abrindo mão da melhor coisa que eu tenho. - Harry terminou em um fôlego só e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Então eu vim pedir um favor e espero que não seja tarde demais.

—Sim? - Ginny ainda não conseguia acreditar, então preferiu ouvir tudo até o final antes de expressar qualquer reação.

—Será que eu posso ficar uns dias aqui com você até encontrar outro lugar para morar?

Desde que abriu a porta ela não tinha olhado para nenhum lugar além do rosto dele, mas se permitiu olhar ao redor pela primeira vez quando ele insinuou que estava ali para ficar. As duas malas grandes paradas ao lado de suas pernas completaram o quebra cabeça que Ginny começou a montar assim que o viu ali e ela se permitiu sorrir pela primeira vez desde então, permitindo-se sentir toda a satisfação e felicidade que a invadia.

Ela relaxou a postura e sorriu para ele, que retribuiu com a mesma intensidade.

—Você pode ficar com o lado esquerdo da cama se quiser, e se conseguir aguentar a minha bagunça.

—Acho que eu consigo me acostumar, posso trabalhar nisso em algumas sessões com a minha psicóloga.

O mundo estava subitamente mais engraçado, os dois riram com gosto.

—Desejei tanto viver esse momento desde que voltei de Nova York. - Ela confessou ainda parada onde estava.

—Desculpa ter demorado tanto.

Ginny se afastou e esperou que ele colocasse as malas para dentro, só então os dois se prenderam no abraço que tanto ansiavam. Ainda com o rosto enfiado nos cabelos dela, Harry esticou o braço e fechou a porta, deixando o resto do mundo para fora e conseguindo a privacidade necessária para aproveitarem cada aspecto da pessoa que, naquele momento, era a parte que faltava em cada um deles. O resto poderia ficar para depois e nenhum dos dois estava com pressa, agora tinham todo o tempo do mundo.


End file.
